One Year Later
by T917MA
Summary: The lab rats and mighty med kids team up once again to stop the lab rats old relative with the help of and old friend. P.S in this fic oliver has powers read " The Return" by Music Hybrids to find out how. (This story is rated T because of violence) Skoliver and Brebastian
1. Chapter 1

**One year later**

Disclaimer i don't own lab rats or mighty med

"Guys, get down here right now! " Mr. davenport yelled." What is it big D" asked Leo. "We have a serious problem, i just got note that a 18 year old bionic human has been spotted in the area looking for Douglas" Mr. Davenport said in a worried tone. He typed something on the computer and showed them a photo of a very familiar relative of theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer i do not own lab rats or mighty med**

Back at mighy med

 **Oliver's Pov:**

Kaz was at a class at Super Hero College For **Medicine** and I was bored there was no one to save. I then thought of the love of my life Skylar Storm, she might be at the REC room so I headed there. I snuck into the REC room to scare Skylar knowing that she wears her earphones while jump **roping.** She took a five minute break just in time for me to come in to the room sneak up behind her and grab her by her waist. Skylar elbowed the possible stanger in the ribs as a reflex turning around to see her boyfriend for a year groaning in pain. "Sorry Babe didn't know that it was you" she said while wincing at his pain. I grabed her hand and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. Just then the mighty med alarms started blaring, Skylar and I suited up and headed out, I decided to keep my suit that I used when I was the Annihilator's apprentice, I mean come on it was pretty cool. Anyway we went to the lobby to see what the commotion was. We turned to face a green eyed, chestnut brown hair boy attacking the guards with laser eyes and super speed, when we were about to attack the intruder he vanished. The guy kind of reminded me of Chase Davenport. Skylar and I used her space portal power to go to the SHCFM ( Super Hero College For Medicine) to get Kaz and question the Davenport's. I explained the whole thing to Kaz. I wondered who that guy was.

Hey guys I am T917MA, this is my first story sorry if it's bad plz review so I can get better. I am a huge Skoliver shipper. who do you think the evil dude is?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do Not own Lab rats and Mighty Med**

Back to Lab Rats

 **Bree's Pov**

I couldn't believe it I was staring at a photo of an 18 year old Marcus. " What, how is that possible we saw him get crushed by that pillar? I asked Mr. Davenport. "Apparently someone must have revived him, we have got to get more answers, I will be right back I am going to go talk to Douglas" Mr. Davenport said while rushing away. Suddenly a space portal opened and out came Kaz, Skylar, and some guy dressed in pretty sleek armor with confuesed looks on their faces, well you couldn't really tell the armor guy's face because he was wearing a mask. My siblings and I got in our battle stances ready for a fight. " Guys it's okay it's just us" Kaz spoke in a deeper voice. " Oh yeah then who's the guy in the armor? Chase questioned. The guy in the black and blue armor took of his helmet revealing Oliver. Wow di not see that coming, I mean he is a lot cuter now I mean he and Kaz both lost their boyish features and look more mature so does Skylar, but I don't like Oliver anymore, even after he tried to destroy my family and myself, my heart still belongs to Sebastian. " Okay who's the dude in the armor?" Adam asked in his dumb question mode. "That's Oliver you Moron" Chase insulted Adam. "Hey I am not a moron, if any one of us is Moron it's you." Adam argued. While my idiotic siblings were bickering I couldn't help but noticle Oliver and Skylar holding hands. "Guys Shut Up" I yelled . "What are you guys doing here" I asked them.

"we came to ask you guys something" Oliver typed on his metallic arm and showed us a hollagram of older Marcus attacking Mighty med. " Do you know this guy, we kind of thought he looked like Chase" Kaz said. " Yeah, thats our cousin Marcus, we thought he died when we were sixteen but we also just found out he was alive" I answered. " why did Marcus attack mighty med" I thought to myself.


End file.
